User talk:Bobo590/thehelpstore
Place your orders here. Please click "leave a new message", not "edit this page". Have fun! 17:54, July 6, 2010 (UTC) you owe me.... you owe me i would say about 50 clicks......-lawwy 00:02, August 31, 2010 (UTC) WHY??? I PAYED YOU!!! 01:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC) for archiving the page for you....15:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the delay. Clicked on your symbiosis module. 16:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Done! Archive Hey Legoace we should Archive this page. It's really long. 22:27, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I GIVE UP!! 23:44, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I tried doing it on my talkpage and it didn't work aswell. 23:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) all you do is make a new template....like this: then you just put this in the new archive page named:User_talk:bobo590/thehelpstore/Archive_(the number of the archive) then copy the info that is to archived into that page. save that page then go to the current page and add: then delete the info that was put into the other page and save...see? thee is nothing to it....except lots of time and effort..../hard work....jk... p.s. it took me a few times to learn done too...just look at other peoples pages...00:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Can you help me do a Archive 1 on my talkpage? I tried doing it but it isn't working!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:22, August 31, 2010 (UTC) will you pay me 15 clicks?15:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'll give you 5 clicks on your neb mine module so we can both get nebs, and were do you want the remaning ten? 19:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) well first of read the mlnw discription of the nebular mine...there is a glitch: it creates 2''' nebs for the owner and '''1 for the guest so you only have to click 3 times on order for me to get 5.....please put the 10 on my galactic factory-jsslvR00:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. And I clicked your neb mine module 5 times so I could get 5 nebs. 00:21, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Can you please click mine a few times? Remember we both get nebs and we both need them. When should work toghether and click each others mine modules. 00:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Order (Continued) I need a click on my Millstone Hurling Module. I'll pay one click. My mln username is Legoguy583. Thanx! 23:32, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I would like a week long, 50 click deal on my Stardust Gallery Module. My mln username is . Thanks! 23:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, pament for the clicks will go to my DEM.Kristof, I might need a little help seeing I'm only rank 4. 01:52, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I clicked for today. 01:59, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 16:16, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I have done 47 clicks,not all of my clicks have grown back yet.Kristof or legoace can you do the extra three? 22:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I did the extra 3. 04:58, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 20:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 04:27, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I clicked for yesterday and today. 03:52, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I clicked 48 times. 03:57, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 23:57, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I clicked 52 times, two for the missing clicks from yesterday.You already clicked for today.From now on just click anything on my page, I have taken my DEM down 08:03, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I clicked 45 times.Kristof can you do the extra five?Tommorow is the last day of this order. 04:46, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I clicked 52 times(Two for the missing ones from yesterday).If you are missing some clicks can someone else do them, I will be away for about a week. 08:01, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the delay, I clicked for the rest of the order on your Plastic Pellet Inductor Module. 00:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) 50cwd i would like a 50cd for 4 days: 50 clicks on th galactic factory module each day for or days....thankx 15:41, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I can start this tomorrow(I'm low on clicks). Would you please except my FR. 16:02, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ok.......but now click my stardust gallery module... 15:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I clicked for today. Sorry I didn't click earlier but I was away on vacation. Please put the clicks on my Pet Robot Module. 14:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Order May I get a 10 click deal on my Magazine Module? 20:18, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I'll do this. Please click 3 times on my lightworm module. 22:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 22:27, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Me too. 22:30, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Done! Order My MLN name is jefferyj and my order is i will give 5 clicks or 20 clicks on my Lego Club Magazine Module, Ran. I'll do this(I guess). Please put the 5 clicks on my lightworm module. 15:35, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I have clicked your lightworm module 5 times. I clicked your lightworm module 5 times. I clicked. 15:46, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Done! Thank you for your service! ??????? is some one going to do my order above?????????it has been a few days since i posted it... 15:58, September 1, 2010 (UTC) anonymous 10 clicks for 1 day on my plastic inductor module mln name is TheBrickmaster2010 Did you pay me for your last order? 13:43, September 2, 2010 (UTC) order do you have the race car rank one? I need 20 clicks on mine. I'll mail you the conponents and solar power cells if you need. 23:01, September 1, 2010 (UTC) You sent me 20 solar thingys already. I will click in a moment. Please reply if you still want it. 16:24, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I'll take it. Where should I put my 5 clicks? 22:36, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Don't click yet. I clicked once and lost. (YAY!) Please harvest and set up. 22:56, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ok, done 23:18, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Clicked and lost. Please... well... you know. 23:24, September 2, 2010 (UTC) done 23:25, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Clicked/lost. 23:40, September 2, 2010 (UTC) done 23:41, September 2, 2010 (UTC) did you do 20? 01:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Not yet... I have math homework. Please hold on... 01:32, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Please harvest and set up. 01:33, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ok, done 02:29, September 3, 2010 (UTC) kk. Did it and lost. YAY! You know what to do. 02:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ok, and I have to go until morning 02:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I'll just say lost/won from now on. After I say that, set it up/harvest and say ok. kk? Won. (NO!) 02:37, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ok, done. then just let me know when you've done 20. 12:16, September 3, 2010 (UTC) lost. 13:39, September 3, 2010 (UTC) done I'll be back after school. 13:40, September 3, 2010 (UTC) lost 13:41, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah me too. See ya! 13:42, September 3, 2010 (UTC) done 12:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) won. 13:36, September 4, 2010 (UTC) done Can you set it up? 14:46, September 5, 2010 (UTC) done lost. 17:42, September 6, 2010 (UTC) done won. 23:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC) done lost. 23:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC) done 12:59, September 8, 2010 (UTC) lost. 14:22, September 8, 2010 (UTC) done 13:17, September 9, 2010 (UTC) lost. 13:55, September 9, 2010 (UTC) order could I have 10 clicks on my magizine rank 1, 10 on magizine rank 3, water mill, and plastic pellet mod please 00:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I'll do this in the afternoon. 14:56, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Please reply if you still want this. 16:28, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I still want it. Where should I 20 click? Only 15 clicks. You can get 10 more clicks for only the price of 3 though! I clicked all the mods you asked for. Thank you for shopping here! 23:02, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Thanks bob! I clicked. Thanks! 23:23, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Done! Anonymous can i order 50 clicks? i would like them on my dino excavation module. i will pay you 20. MLN name: benjamin6891 THANKS!!!!!!! 11:14, September 2, 2010 (UTC). Anonymous i dont need the clicks any more. so sorry. Order My MLN name is jefferyj and i would like 50 clicks on my Hive Module. Ok! Clicking... 23:06, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Please put 20 clicks on my Factory Module, Rank 2. 23:12, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Please reply if you still want this. 23:39, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I still want this and thank you!!! I have clicked on your Factory Module, Rank 2 20 times. SOZ about the delay. I am clicking right now. 02:42, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Clicked! Done! Thank you! 02:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Done! P.O.S. It's the sub again. You archived my last order without doing it! It was a week long 50 click deal on my dino bone mod. I don't need those clicks anymore so I would like to change my order to my gated garden. Thank you. The Sub 17:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) What's you're MLN name? I forgot. 21:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC) So sorry Mr. sub. I forgot. Sorry. Legoace, his mln username is thesub1997 or something like that. 21:59, September 3, 2010 (UTC) It's ok! :) The Sub 01:38, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll do it in increments of 8 cliks since you can only harvest 15 bricks from it. I'll click 8 times and tell you, then you harvest and tell me, until the order is done. Deal? I've cliked for the first 8. 22:49, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I've harested. The Sub 15:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Since you have 2 gated gardens, I clicked on each of them 8 times. 24/50 done. 17:31, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I havested. if you can contact kristof he ows me 10 phantom orchids. Than I can make another gated garden. The Sub 21:14, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I know I saw that, but I need more Green and Purple LEGO Bricks. 21:20, September 6, 2010 (UTC) 40/50 clicks done. 00:54, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I harvested. The Sub 02:00, September 7, 2010 (UTC) All clicks done! If you haven't already clicked, please click my Elemental Water Module 10 times and then my Pet Turtle Module 10 times. Thank You for your order! 12:28, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. Thank you! The Sub 14:04, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Done! Order I would like a weeklong, 50 click deal on my Galatic Gallery Module. My mln username is . Thanks! 00:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Well.... I guess I have too........ I might do it right this time. I clicked for tuesday. Each day please click my Elemental Water Module 10 times and my Pet Turtle 10 times. Thank You! 01:50, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 20:11, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Clicked for Friday, when did yu respond? And thanks. 16:26, September 10, 2010 (UTC) 50cwd i would like a 50 click week deal...since some how my other ended....sorry....so i would like it on my stardust gallery module...and i was wondering if i could pay the person doing it by putting them on my symbiosis module..... 19:23, September 8, 2010 (UTC) No, you cannot pay me back through the symbiosis because I'm already in it. Reply if you still want this. 01:27, September 9, 2010 (UTC) i might take you of to help some one else...and yes i do want it... 16:07, September 9, 2010 (UTC) i paid....for today...and i took you of the symbiosis because you didn't pay....sorry.....will now do for 10 clicks per day..if you want but you HAVE to pay EACH day or else 16:17, September 9, 2010 (UTC) No. I said please reply if you still want it, not pay me on a random module and take me off the symbiosis. You don't pay yet, DUH. Now. Put me back on the symbiosis, and I will click for the first day. From now on pay me 20 clicks on my lightworm module. Now. I have school. I HAVE SCHOOL! Ok? Thanks. Please reply when you put me back in and I will pay for the first day and the second. i meant you never paid to be on my symbiosis module like i said you had too. ...i didn't click on a random module.....i clicked on your light worm 20 times...so if you want the symbiosis please pay10 clicks per day...14:39, September 10, 2010 (UTC) anonymous can i have 30 clicks on my race module rank 1. legoman_756 23:51, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like 50 clicks on my Lego Club Magazine Rank 1. Order My MLN is and i would like 20 clicks on my electric dam. 21:36, September 10, 2010 (UTC)